This invention relates to a dental instrument. More specifically, this invention relates to a dental drill.
A continuing challenge for dentists is to obtain access to different tooth surfaces. It is particularly difficult to obtain access to lingual surfaces. Not only is it difficult to view such dental surfaces but it is difficult to operate on such surfaces.
A dental drill generally has a drill bit extending at a substantial angle (e.g., approximately 90.degree.) relative to the handle of the instrument. In order to reach some lingual surfaces, it is necessary to push the drill handle against the patient's face. Even then, the contact of the drill bit with the tooth surface is only partially satisfactory since the angle between the tooth surface and the bit may be an acute angle.
There is a need for dental instruments which facilitate the obtaining of access to lingual tooth surface and other difficult-to-reach areas.